The angel of darkness
by GoFusaeGo
Summary: story about  tsuna gokudera


This is my frist story! And i don´t own khr!

The Angel of the darkness

The night was cold and windy but one human didn´t care about it , hes name was sawada tsunayoshi ,but some of her friends did call him tsuna in short or in school dame-tsuna ,kawaii tsuna only her mom did call him tsu-kun)or some girl do call him moe-tsuna ,tsu-chan , because some girls thinks he is so adoroble suloinen that nobody can´t control them selves not to whact him while droolin or getting a really huge nose bleed when they see him and even some boys think at the a same thing about him even thouhgt tsuna is a boy too!

Some of the people have to take to the hospital too because they lose too much of they blood and they lose their consionuses and hit their head in the floor or in the stairs in the meanwhile when they seen her to walk front or back of them!But anyway !

Tsuna was outside because he does have math exam comin and because he is too shy to confress to her friend to ( who he has know her since they were born! ) that he loves her and because he is a boy too !

he cannot not to think about one thing and the only things he fears is that her best friend is going to end their friends ships and he is going to hate her or feel disgastet about her and if hes going to avoid her because of this things that he has been thinkining , he can´t sleep at all !

So he did go to walk in the middle of the night ( the clock is 1 am) and tsuna did only wear his ligh t blue pajamas that were coveret by a dark blue jacket that was too big for him but he did like it very much, he doesn´t care that the jacket is big to him , because he did have it from her friend who he is in love with and haven´t tell her that he did love him not as a friend but more than that...!

Her best friend did choose and did buy to him this dark blue jacket . The jacket has small white number twentyseven in left side of the fronth and it the jacket was as a birhtday gift for tsuna

and now tsuna treasures it so much that he doesn´t even want to one leaf to touch it because he thinks that the jacket will get dirty and it maybe even broke apart! And that he doesn´t wan´t it !

Now inaf of the speaking of the jacket !

Now the story starts when Tsuna is now close to the park!

In the park no one was there of course because it is 1am o´clock in the night .

Tsuna did walk to sit in the park chair . In the park was so silent that it did feel so good that

tsunan eyes was going to go close but shuddenly he did hear sound , someone was walking near a park .Tsuna did turn her head to left to look who was walking in this hour, because he thougth that now one would be awake in this time ! so when he looked he did see ..

someone he thought would never be awake!

Her crush/friend was walking near in the park and he suddleny was turning to go to park where he was!

Tsuna was in so much panick that he didn´t see that her crush/friend did hear her when he did to stand up for the seat really fast and tsuna was going to turnright said of to go to run for it , but tsuna

wasn´t fast inaf when suddnely tsuna did feel someone grab her hand ! Tsuna thought

that he was going to die to the thought maybe it would be even a stalker !

So Tsuna did turn around only a litte bit and then he did see that her crush/friend was the who did grab her hand!

TSUNA pov :

Tsuna did see that her crush/friend was panting and he didn´t know why?

Why he was panting! Why? And why he did her hold hand ...?

Wait a! H-e-s holdin my hand! Why? Why!

but it feels so attakai (1)(warm) aah it feels so good...eh! wai wait Wait!

what I´am thinkining ! UWAAAA! I have to stop thinkining like this ! even thought I don´t

wan´t it "sulk" sigh …...moooooo! " Tsuna caris her hair wildly so that it is beginning to messy and beginning to looking so soft that everyboby wants to touch it or certaily someone thinks it like that .(heh)

Tsunan friend/crush is now looking at him when tsuna is ruffeling her hair so wildy that is beginning look really messy and really really soft and his is beginning to feel that would it be possible for him to touch her friends hair and what would feel like to touch it? He thinks it and because he is in so deep thinkining he doesn´t realais that he is moving closer and he is

unconsiolissi moving her free left hand to the young burnette .

TSUNAN FRIEND pov :

hmm...? what it is in fronth of me ? I mean someone is breathing really close to me?" then he

moves closer to look who is it.

He doen´t realise that he is now so close to tsuna that if he moves litte bit more he would be kissing him.

Thats weird? I can´t see who is it , is it because it´s so nubilous". Then he realise that he is beginning to smelling something.

"Are? Hes breathing smells like a sweet cocolate...what he ? Who he? " then he lifts hes head

and he frozez.

He remembers that when he was walking near a park and when he was turning to the park he did see that hes sweet and gentle first friend . ( hes thinkining like that about tsuna! X3 )

was in the park sitting in chair and he was ruffiling hes hair...

somehow he was beginning to feel really relieved but he didn´t know why ?

So he did begin to walk to where hes friend tsuna was,but suddnely he did see that tsuna did stand up for the chair and was beginning to leave.

When he did see this he was so in panick that he did think like "did he do something to him that hes friend didn´t like it?"or like"maybe he in reality hates her and thats why he doesn´t want to see hes face" when he is thinkinnig tihs possibles he realises that her heart is beginnin to hurt that he can´t even stand it ,so he begin´s to run really fast so fast he hasn´t for her entairily life hasn´t run for it and when he sees hes friend hand he grabs it and he is so much in the dizziness because he did run after her best friend sawada tsunayoshi he doesn´t realises that hes friend is looking at him in

shok.

Now he remembers that what did happen and why he is now really really close to hes friend !

and becauses he remembers it, he pushes himself litte too hard from for her friend and thats why

he did fall to the ground .

Tsuna pov :

Tsuna looks hes friend in confusion.

Tsuna thinks why hes friend/crush did come so close to him and after they were so close that he was beginnin to think that hes friend was going to kiss him(he would really gladly accept it !) did suddnely push himself from him, so hard that he did fall to the ground .

Suddnely tsuna did blush because he remember that her friend was a while ago really close to him and he did began to lauhgt so hard that her stomac begin to hurt, because he did see that hes friend now was in the ground sitting and her head was looking the ground obiliously begin to blush.

When he did stop her lauhgt he did look her friend who was now sulking and blushing , tsuna did see that hes friend face was really red like a tomato and that sulking was so cute looking.

Tsuna did lift his hand to hes friend while smilining and thinkining really hard why hes friend was so close to him?

He thouhgt that he would ask his friend about that later.

TSUNAN FRIEND pov :

in the ground he did hear lauhtining and he lift hes head to see that tsuna was blushining a litte and he was begining lauhgt really hard to him and that was not fun!"he did think.

He did began to sulk and when he realises that why tsuna is lauhtining he begins to blush really hardt to . Later he did hear that tsuna has stopped her lauhgting , to look why tsuna her friend did stop for lauhgtining .when he did look up he did see that now tsunan hand was close to him.

He did take hold of the hand and then looked up again and did see that tsuna did smile to him.

Somehow he did feel really nice that tsuna was smilen(hymyillä) to him and only to him ,

but still he began to think why he was relieved when he did see tsuna and when unconoslissi did a minute ago did move really close to tsuna and he was about to kiss him! Kiss him ! hes most trust worth friend ! Only one he ever trustet to ! He hasn´t so deeply trustet anyone !

Only tsuna he can tell everything ! Everything that he hasn´t even tell hes parents or hes other

friends ! and why it is like that he doesn´t know , he just doesn´t know!

but one thing he knows that tsuna accepts everything about him,everything...and somehow that sound really good somehow!

Now he did stop thinking suck things now onething he should do is to take her fiend hand ans stand up .

Tsuna did help her to stand up from the ground .

Tsuna did ask him" are you ok gokudera-kun" Yes he is gokudera hayato and her best friend but more about that later .

Gokudera did now did lift her head to look tsuna in the eyes snd then he blushed and began to look to the ground .

" I.."then again he did look a litte tsuna and say "I am okay ,I am really okay !"

"are sore? I mean your face is really red mayby you should go home to rest?" tsuna did began to worry about him .

"I am really, juudaime watashi …..." "yes what is it Gokudera?" "can I come to your house...

can I?"

" eh ?" tsuna sayrather confusest

"ano" gokudera comes closer to tsuna and put hes hand in tsunan shoulder.

I have something importand to tell you, so...? can´t I ?" Gokudera looks tsuna with her serious eyes.

"Eh ? Something serious?" "yeah" "hmm...yes..." " Eh?" "you can come"

NEX STORY COMES IN TWO DAYS!


End file.
